eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 39 (2 July 1985)
Synopsis Ali collects Sue from Andy and Debie's to take her back to their flat. Kathy is shocked to find Lou, Pete and Ian's underwear in a pot being boiled on the stove. Lou tells Kathy that it is to cleanse them of the germs. Kathy reminds Lou that she is to manage the stall at lunchtime as Kathy and Pete are catching-up with Arthur and Pauline. Den and Angie discuss what to do with Sharon following her drunken fall the night before. Sue returns to the flat and begins redesigning it in her head. She tells Ali they should move the sofa; as they do she finds a missing shoe of Hassan's. Lofty continues to run the café solo. Michelle rocks up and helps Lofty once again. Kathy, Pete, Arthur and Pauline discuss what they should do about Lou's living arrangements. Pauline tells them Lou can move back home where she is wanted. Lofty splashes Michelle with water as they wash and dry-up together. Mary makes an unexpected appearance in the café having returned from staying in a hotel. She tells Lofty she needs to find Sue to get back into the house as she cannot find her keys. Michelle takes Mary to one side and informs her of the recent tragedy Sue and Ali have faced. Dr. Legg visits Ali and Sue to ensure they are getting on alright. He then visits Debbie and asks her to keep an eye out for Sue. Mary asks Naima if she can temporarily stay at theirs until things get back to normal for Sue and Ali; Naima allows Mary to stay and moves Saeed into the living room, giving Mary and Annie his bed. This annoys Saeed. Lou cooks a meal and tidies Kathy and Pete's flat with Ethel, to show thanks for being allowed to stay at theirs. When Kathy and Pete return, Lou instantly informs them of her decision to move back into Pauline and Arthur's when the baby is born. Ali tells Sue they should go out for a drink. Sue is reluctant to go so Ali walks off alone, but as soon as he goes, Sue calls him back, realising she does not want to be on he own. Michelle tells Lofty that he needs a new image and decides she is going to put highlights in his hair. Debbie rings Sue and Ali's with a pot plant to give them. Ali looks out the window and decides not to answer the door. He laughs at Debbie holding the pot plant before breaking down. Angie tells Den she will no longer drink alcohol as she feels Sharon got drunk as a way of telling her she drinks too much. Den does not believe Angie will stick to her word, causing them to have another row. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'When Mark comes back, when he walks in through that door, he's to find his bedroom just as he left it.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes